


Sans Jest

by ChronicSurface



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (got infatuated with this npc today and look at me now), (i adore that Homestuck wannabe Monster), (shhhh it's my story and I'll do with it as I want), At least tries to make things better for everyone, Gen, Handles stress a little TOO well, Jester is a good friend, Jester is too complacent at times, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Nacarat Jester is super tough, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rare Pairing in the future(?), Rating May Change, Remembering Resets, Sans Has Issues, Sans Remembers Resets, Sans gets help, Secret Boss Monster, See as I go, Tags May Change, Temporary Character Death, That's what happens when you've seen a lotta shit, The Nacarat Jester fought in the War, Undertale Saves and Resets, like Grillby, possible future relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicSurface/pseuds/ChronicSurface
Summary: without; a jokeAs one of the unassuming NPCs of Undertale: the Nacarat Jester hides a few secrets of his own.Having earned the name "Crimson Devil" back during the War, this monster knows a few tricks or two as the Underground experiences RESET after RESET.Looks like Sans won't have to deal with things on his own for long.





	1. Prologue - Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> This is not my first fan fic but it is my first published on this site. Mostly I'm test running this idea/plot and seeing how well it does. I have yet to find a story about the NPC "Nacarat Jester" in particular so...here we are. Updates will be whenever since I literally just wrote this bit today. Infatuation with said NPC also occured today so as you can see...I adore them juuust the taddest bit. 
> 
> Got the idea for this after seeing this comic here:  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/2a8846cdd4f99da782d11bbaa1895279/tumblr_owzktcK5Ez1vxbt8uo1_1280.jpg
> 
> Definitely let me know what you all think and if I should run with this plot! :)

It's hard to keep smiling. 

Some days it's easier. 

Other days one can barely muster up the will to do so. 

Most of the time... 

  


**You must stay determined.**

  


From beside a mouse monster - wearing a ridiculously long scarf wrapped around their body – another monster snickers quietly to themselves making the first peer up curiously at them. On their reddish orange head a smile, seemingly permanently etched on their face, could be seen with thin eye holes shaped like a cross above it. Head tilting ever so subtly to their much smaller companion, the horned being's smile widens ever so slightly indicating their well being. The mouse nods once before turning away to watch carefully over Snowdin's many inhabitants going about their daily routine. 

'Indeed...' the Nacarat Jester continues to muse to themselves. 

With snow continuing to fall, unseen eyes close as ~~the first of soon to be many more~~ screams began echoing in the distance.

  


  


It's especially hard to remain smiling when your world is a repeating **HELL**.


	2. The Primary Timeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No one could fault the child."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's still the beginning so chapter was naturally shorter. Just wanted to pick up a bit further from where the prologue was and maybe entice you all into sharing your thoughts/feelings.
> 
> Constructive Critisism is always welcomed. I'm going unbeta'd so please excuse any grammatical errors. Pointing any out would be greatly appreciated.

The primary timeline was...full of mixed emotions to say the least. After so many more timelines to remember that's the general feeling the Nacarat Jester could remember about it. The child – Frisk – had unfortunately gained experience as was to be expected. They were in a whole new world with beings unknown to them trying to attack them for what past humans had condemned this race to.

No one could fault the child.

That being said they were kind and happy as they gained confidence in themselves. Resulting in less deaths as they learned to dodge better and “talk” their way out of confrontations. Upon meeting Frisk Jester quietly wished them luck to their small back that went unheard. Another silent prayer went to the Stars. That this child becomes their salvation.

By either their death or in some new way Jester did not care to think hard on.

The child befriending Papyrus brought a slew of entertainment to Snowdin. The taller of the two brothers would constantly gush about his new friend (“WHO IS MOST CERTAINLY NOT A HUMAN, THAT'S FOR SURE!) and all the fun things they would be able to now do such as puzzles, make spaghetti, etc. Papyrus was such a whirlwind of energy and good will. Everyone adored him but not many befriended the upbeat monster. Finding themselves unable to deal with him as anything more than an acquaintance.

(It was a shame Jester never finally got around to approaching the other. Papyrus always had something on his agenda that occasionally when someone tried to gain his attention he would furiously apologize saying he had important business to attend to. Mouse had nearly laughed himself sick when Jester's greeting was left adrift as the skeleton sped right on by. Something about his “expression” had the other monster busting a gut.)

The only other Snowdin resident that got closer to the child was coincidentally the other bone brother – Sans. Though with how protective Sans was of Papyrus, Jester wasn't all that surprised by that occurrence. Now Sans was a good pal of every monster. Jester themselves enjoyed his puns and joke nights at Grillby's quite a bit. Although not much, they have hung out plenty. Sharing each other's space and just filling the air with chatter, puns or companionable silence. It was nice to speak with someone so challenging - intellectually - and didn't take the world so seriously. Plus who can stay sad about their eternal imprisonment when they have someone like Sans to lift their SOULs? Same as how Papyrus was their beacon of light in this dank pit they call home, Mettaton as their break from the bland, and Undyne as their warrior of justice & battle cry.

 

~~Memories of dust and blood filled their mind of a time where Jester served under a much sturdier King and fiercely burning General. There was crying on either side. Friends. Loved ones. Family. So many kin that were just gone gone GO-~~

 

As the human continued to travel through the Underground whispers of freedom and hope began to fill the stagnant air. Everyone was listening out in bated breath as word of the human's progress reached them. Every bit of information was precious. Any word of what was going on was savored.

They were waiting.

All the while Sans was mysteriously vacant from Snowdin for the first time in a long while. Most paid that detail no mind as Sans was well known for his other job as a sentry. Of course he was probably out there keeping an eye on the human. Except that after even Undyne was befriended and stopped her pursuits he continued to remain away from home. Continued to followed the human. That seemingly lazy bag of bones that everyone knew and loved. However unlike the rest Jester knew what was really going on (given his previous status).

What Sans' primary duty was.

Then Frisk was seen at the Core.

On Mettaton's Game Show.

Engaging Mettaton.

_Nothing_

No word.

No sightings.

Gone.

No word from New Home.

They must have finally reached ~~Sans~~ Asgore.

Hope was at an all time high. Papyrus was nearly rattling his bones hard enough to lose them he was so eager to see the human again and hang out. At the edge of Mouse's mouth was slight upcurl while a feeling of contentment filled Jester at his friend's genuine positive feelings. In Snowdin (all around the Underground) monsters bustled about eagerly like ants as they hurriedly finished tasks to return to their homes. To wait and watch their televisions for further news. Everyone was talking about what they would do once reaching the surface. Wondering how much it must have changed. What they might get to finally see ~~again~~ and- _the sky! Oh, the sky! We_ _will finally get to_ _ **see the-**_

 

 

Asgore was gone.

The SOULs were gone.

The Queen returned.

Monsters-

 

 

-had to try and keep going.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**[RESET]**

 


End file.
